


Naruto: Secret of the Bloodlines

by SilverstrikerPrime



Series: Naruto: Secret of the Bloodlines [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cancer, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Heats, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime
Summary: What if Naruto was actually smart enough to train himself as a child? If he had 3 rare and 2 common bloodlines? What if Naruto not only brought Hayate back to life but used a forbidden jutsu to add 100 years to Hayate while transferring Hayate's disease to himself, making it 100 times worse? Entering Naruto Namikaze-Senju-Hatake-Uzumaki-Inuzuka!





	1. A Special Team Meets

_**" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" - Jutsu or Summons** _

**Words** **\- Medical records, Bingo books,** **Paperwork/mission reports, and anything else with info**

"Oi, Naruto-baka." - Talking

 'What's under Kakashi-sensei's mask?' - Thinking 

**"ZABUZA!!!" - Shouting**

**'SASUKE-KUN!!!' - Inner Saruka**

 

 

 

**~Naruto’s P.O.V.~**

‘Where the hell is my team’s sensei! It’s been 3 hour-Oh so now he shows up, of course.’ I thought to myself as I sensed him finally approach.

Walking to the door ignoring my teammates asking where I was going, I ripped the door open as he was reaching for the doorknob.

"About time you decided to show up Kaka-shoukei. Let me guess, you want us to go to the roof right,” I waited for his amused nod before continuing, “I’ll meet you guys up there then.” Walking out the door and around him, I went to the roof ignoring my 2 shocked teammates.

 

 **~3rd Person’s P.O.V.~** **(Hokage’s Office)**

Everyone (except the Hokage and Genma) was shocked into speechlessness as they watched Naruto’s actions through the Sandaime’s crystal ball.

 **“I-Impossible!** He could sense Kakashi’s approach and reacted like it was nothing special. How is he able to sense him, Hokage-sama, wasn’t he the dead last?” Ebisu asked.

“He was the dead last as you called him, but that’s only because he chose to pretend to be. These are his words exactly when I asked him why he hides his skills, “I only do this because I believe that if I pretend to be stupid, the villagers would be happier. That they would prefer a dumb idiotic monster than a smart one. Maybe then I won’t be punished for existing as much.” I wonder what would happen if the villagers find out the truth about his heritage.” the Hokage replied, watching Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu, his Jōnin, the Clan Heads, and the rest of his counsel trying to figure what he was saying.

When Genma figured out it out first, he looked horrified and nearly dropped his senbon out of his mouth. The others looked at him confused, he ignored them and asked his leader, “May I have permission to see Naruto-denka’s file, Hokage-sama?”

‘Naruto-denka?’ Everyone else, including the Hokage, thought. “His file is classified, but I guess I can allow it just this once so remember the information on him well. You may read aloud to everyone.”

Genma grabbed the file from him and started reading, **“Name: Naruto Namikaze-Hatake-Senju-Uzumaki-Inuzuka; Age: 13; D.O.B: Oct. 10th;** **Family: Father - Minato Namikaze-Hatake-Senju (Deceased), Mother - Kushina Uzumaki-Inuzuka (Deceased), Great Grandfather - Father’s side - Tobirama Senju (Deceased); Grandfather - Mother’s side - Hajime Inuzuka (Deceased); Great Granduncle - Father’s side - Hashirama Senju (Deceased); Great Grandaunt - Mito Uzumaki-Senju (Deceased); Cousins - Father’s side - Tsunade Senju (Alive), Jiraiya Namikaze (Alive), and Kakashi Hatake (Alive), Cousins - Mother’s side - Rin Inuzuka (Deceased), Hana Inuzuka (Alive), and Kiba Inuzuka (Alive), Aunt - Mother’s side - Tsume Inuzuka (Alive);**

**Inuzuka Partner: N/A; Kekkei Genkai(s): Senju Clan - Mokuton - close to awakening, Uzumaki Clan – Tengoku no Kage no Doragon – about to awaken, Inuzuka Clan – Jigoku no Banken no Taki – about to awaken, Namikaze Clan – Fenikkusu Reikon Tenshi – about to awaken, and finally Hatake Clan – Ōkami no Chi Mūnraijingu – about to awaken;**

**Jinchūriki: Kyuubi; Chakra Level: Passed Kage, almost godlike; Status: Genin of Konoha and a very strong sensor of chakra and emotions;** **Genin** **Teammates: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno; Team Sensei: Kakashi Hatake;**

**Private Sensei (Tutors): Genma Shiranui, Hayate Gekkō, Yūgao Uzuki, Ibiki Morino, Izumo Kamizuki, Kotetsu Hagane, Raidō Namiashi, Anko Mitarashi, Ebisu, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi, Might Gai, Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyūga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Iruka Unimo, Yamato Tenzō, Tsume Inuzuka and Kuromaru, and all ANBU;**

**Condition/Fitness: Severe starvation and very underweight, severe poisoning from the Dokuton: Yūdokuna Pesuto no Jutsu (Same jutsu that killed Tobirama), stab and cut wounds to the stomach, neck, and shoulders, whip lacerations, broken limbs, strangled, beaten with blunt weapons, branded on his back, chest, and over his right eye & cheek resulting in him being completely blind on the right side and his sensing abilities increasing, burns from a Kage level Katon jutsu, and finally multiple rape at the age of 5 which resulted in a miscarriage 2 months into pregnancy.” **

Everyone, except Tsume, Yugao, Kurenai, Anko, the Elders, and Genma, were crying while Tsume, Yūgao, Kurenai, Anko, the Elders, and Genma looked downright murderous. “Sandaime-sama, do you have a list of the bastards who raped my nephew?” Tsume asked.

“Here you go. All of you have permission to help her if you wish. However, I have a question for you. Every birthday since the age of 4, Naruto has been receiving gifts being a new home in the Senju's main-branch part of the compound, new kunai and shuriken, a training sword, senbon, a soldier pack containing 100 soldier pills, 100 plasma pills, 50 different kinds of poisons, 25 medium-sized storage scrolls, 150 explosive tags, and medic kit with 50 different kinds of antidotes included, 73,000 ryō, as well as scrolls on Poisons and Antidotes, Ninjutsu (Jikūkan, Erementaru, Tensei, Iryō, Konbijutsu, Kekkai), Taijutsu, Fūinjutsu, Chakura Kyūin Jutsu, Chakura Nagashi, all forms of Bunshinjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, Juinjutsu, Jujutsu, Senjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kinjutsu, and the Uzumaki’s, Hatake’s, Senju’s, and Namikaze’s Hiden Jutsu from someone. All I know is that it’s someone currently in this room. Now I ask, who is it?” Sandaime asked.

He looked over the room seeing everyone surprised except Genma, who had a smile on his face. “Genma?” The others turned to him shocked, Tsume, Kuromaru, the Elders, and Iruka seemingly on guard.

“You guessed right, sir.” The person in question replied, chuckling. “Why?” Tsume asked, Kuromaru, Iruka, the Elders, and herself readying to attack if he answered wrong.

“As a 4-year-old child, he had no one except the Hokage and Iruka. However, those 2 were always busy so I took to following him around. 2 minutes in on the first day, he called me out of my hiding place. After asking me some questions, I asked him some as well. A while later, I found out it was his birthday so I treated him to that ramen place he likes, then took him home. It was when we got there, that I made my decision on secretly getting him moved to where I knew he would be the safest and most hidden, because his place was broken into and trashed. The villagers were probably looking for him.”

Letting them soak the info I gave them up before continuing, “What else would have been best in that situation? I figured that the Senju compound would be best, since they wouldn't think of looking for him there as well as having a Jōnin living with him to act as a guard that can protect him nearly 24/7 and help him learn. It was either that or continue having him live on his own in constant danger and him not knowing 4 of 5 clan Hiden Jutsu. Simple as that really,” He replied, just as Naruto’s distress seal started.

 **“DAMN IT!!!”** Genma disappeared in a shunshin startling the occupants of the room, shocking them when they watched through the ball again. “Those of you who are to teach Naruto are to go there now. **DIMISSED!!!”** the Hokage shouted. The selected individuals’ shunshined to where their student was.

 

**~Naruto's P.O.V.~ (5 minutes before)**

I watched as the other 3 joined me on the roof, an amused look from Kakashi, a look of disbelief on the face of the Raven boy and the pink-haired kunoichi in rage. **“NARUTO, HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT OUR SENSEI LIKE THAT!!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?”** Sakura screamed, as she stomped over to punch me.

“Sakura, if you try to punch me, my distress seal will automatically activate and the Jounin who gave me the seal will attack you with the intention to kill. Back down.” Sakura swung at me, activating the seal and the next thing we saw was Genma appearing in front of me, restraining a crying and scared Sakura while holding a kunai to her throat.

Our white-haired sensei tensed as if preparing to attack, just as other people showed up, until I held my hand up, while shaking my head at him letting him know that he’ll just make things worse. “Naruto-denka, are you alright?” Genma asked.

“Yes Gen-Gen, I’m fine. She,” I pointed to Sakura in his restraining hold, “was just pissed that I disrespected our sensei like I did, but she needs to realize the he disrespected us first by making us wait 3 hours when all he did was watch us.” I replied to him.

Looking at Sakura, aka the pink bitch, I told her, **“See what you did now? You swung at me when I warned you not too and now look what happened? You got my guard worked up into a eliminate all threats mode, you idiot!”** I yelled at her, my mood making Genma tighten his hold on her as well as scowl down at her, making her more terrified.

Turning back to my guard, I walked up to him. As soon as he looked to me, I shocked everyone watching by giving him an order, “Genma, stand down. She’s just an ignorant pup with no manners. She shouldn’t be punished for lack of manners, when no one thought to teach her any. This is something we all shall rectify, won’t we?”

As soon as that was said, he released her (she ran off behind Raven) and turned to me, waiting for another order. I dragged him over to the railing to sit down and lean back against it before sitting in his lap.

“Now that he’s as calmed down as he’s gonna get with her around, please take a seat.” Raven had to drag the shaking bitch over, while our sensei and the other people who showed up just calmly walked over and sat in a circle, Raven sitting on my left and pink bitch on Raven’s other side.

(Basically the seating goes clock wise: Naruto sitting on Genma’s lap, Sasuke, Sakura, Asuma, Anko, Ibiki, Hiashi, Yamato, Ebisu, Gai, Kakashi, Hayate, Raidō, Yūgao, Kurenai, Tsume, Kuromaru, Inoichi, Shikaku, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Iruka on Naruto’s right.)

“Ok, now that you 2 are done,” Sensei paused, giving Sakura and me a look before he continued, “Why don’t all of us introduce ourselves? And I won’t accept bullshit answers.” “Why don’t we go in a circle starting with Naruto-denka?” Genma questioned.

“Good idea. Naruto, please tell us your full name, rank, likes, dislikes, hobbies, true skills, Kekkei Genkai and what clan they’re from, and dreams.”


	2. Team Meeting: Part 1

**~*Naruto’s P.O.V.*~**

“True skills?” Sasuke and Sakura asked. “Yes, true skills. Naruto-denka here was pretending to be a major idiot because he thought that the villagers might lighten the abuse they do to him.” Genma answered. Looking horrified at what that could mean, they stayed quiet and waited for me to start talking.

“My full name is Naruto Namikaze-Senju-Hatake-Uzumaki-Inuzuka. I’m currently a genin and heir to Uzu no Kuni's throne considering that my mother was the Queen (Gasps were heard from everyone except Kakashi and Genma). I like all canines, ramen, learning new jutsu, family, friends, and my personal bodyguard, Genma Shiranui. My dislikes are criminals, rapists, traitors, most of the villagers, my weapons breaking, wars, and a lot more that you’ll learn soon enough. My hobbies are learning new jutsu and other things, sparring with my cousin and Genma, learning and using new Fūinjutsu, pranking people which is a great way to get endurance, tactics, and stealth somewhat, protecting people, and singing. For my true skills, I know 4 S-Ranked Kinjutsu, 8 A-Ranked, 2 B-ranked, 4 C-Ranked, and all D-Ranked Jutsu that Konoha has that I’m allowed access to. I have deadly aim with senbon, shuriken, and kunai. Almost complete mastery of Fūinjutsu (Every Chūnin and Jōnin that knew what a true master could do shivered.)" I said, pausing to take a breath before continuing.

"The only Genjutsu I know and can do successfully is the ones I made by singing with my chakra building up in my throat and my grandfather’s Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu (They shiver again). I have beginner knowledge of Kenjutsu, Chakura Kyūin Jutsu, Chakura Nagashi, Bukijutsu, Juinjutsu as well as how to place and counter them, Jujutsu, Senjutsu, Kekkai Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Iryō Ninjutsu, and Jikūkan Ninjutsu. My Taijutsu, unfortunately, is academy/genin level. My kekkei genkai are Mokuton from the Senju, Fenikkusu Reikon Tenshi from the Namikaze, Ōkami no Chi Mūraijingu from the Hatake, Tengokuno Kage no Doragon from the Uzumaki, and Jigoku no Banken no Taki from the Inuzuka. My dream is to become one of the strongest Shinobi in this village to protect the innocent.”

“Interesting. What are the C-S ninjutsu you know?” Sasuke asked me, curious and for once not being demanding or pissed that I know more than him. “What order would you like me to answer in: S to C or C to S?” “S to C.”

“Okay. S-Rank: _**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**_ (The older shinobi, except Genma, look slightly terrified), _**Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin**_ (The older shinobi look completely terrified now), and the 2 I created in secret are _**Fūton: Rasenshuriken**_ and _**Bijūdama Rasenshuriken**_. A-Rank: _**Rasengan**_ which I used to make the Rasenshurikens, _**Chidori**_ , _**Chidori Senbon**_ , _**Doton: Yomi Numa**_ , _**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ , _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ , _**Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu**_ , _**Tengai Shinsei**_ (The older shinobi still look completely terrified), and _**Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin**_. B-Rank: _**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**_ and the _**Uchiha Kaenjin**_ Itachi and Shisui taught me. And finally C-Rank: _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ , _**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan**_ , _**Shiki Fūjin: Kai**_ , and _**Uzumaki Sutairu no Hīrubaito**_.”

“Can you teach any of those to me?” “Some of them, but only after your chakra capacity gets to that of Chūnin which I can tell will be after our first C-Ranked mission. For now though, lets continue introductions. Shall we?” Upon seeing everyone nod, I turned to Genma, “Why don’t you go next.”

Giving me a nod, he started, “My name is Genma Shiranui. I’m a Tokubetsu Jōnin as well as Naruto-denka’s personal bodyguard and private sensei. My likes are Naruto-denka, helping him learn, protecting him, hanging around friends, and training. My dislikes are most of the villagers (Everyone can sense murderous intent coming off him), rapists (His arms wrap around Naruto and tightens a bit.), criminals, traitors, and my family. Hobbies are the same as my likes. My dream is to help Naruto-denka achieve his.”

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomatoes and learning jutsu. I dislike fangirls, idiots, and traitors. I don’t have any hobbies. My ambition is too kill my brother and restore my clan.”

“My name Is Sakura Haruno. My likes are gardening, Sasuke, my friends, family, and learning. My dislikes are bullies, people who think that kunoichi are weak, and my forehead’s size. My hobbies are gardening, reading, and learning. My dream is to show the world that kunoichi are just as strong as shinobi, become a great Iryō-nin as Tsunade Senju, and eventually have a family of my own.”


End file.
